The present invention relates generally to telephone answering machines and more particularly to an electronically accessible answering machine.
A digital answering machine is used to answer a telephone and store voice messages in an internal memory. The use of an internal digital memory eliminates the need for the magnetic tape cassette that was commonly used in earlier answering machines.
The answering machine may be accessible by the owner when he or she is away from home. The owner may call his or her home telephone number, wait for the answering machine to answer the call, and then enter a DTMF access code. If the answering machine recognizes the access code, it will allow the user to retrieve messages, delete messages, turn the machine on or off, and perform other control functions.
The answering machine may include a xe2x80x9ctoll saverxe2x80x9d feature, which allows the user to determine whether any messages have been left on the machine without completing a telephone call to the machine. This feature allows the user to save long distance charges, cellular air time charges or other charges for completing the telephone call. However, this feature does not enable the user to listen to messages that have been left on the answering machine or perform other control functions without incurring telephone connection charges, because the answering machine must answer the telephone call in order for the user to perform these functions.
Therefore a need has arisen for an answering machine that can provide access to voice messages and control functions without the completion of a telephone call to the answering machine.
Accordingly, an electronically accessible answering machine is disclosed. The answering machine includes a memory that stores a voice message from a caller. The answering machine also includes a control system that stores information associated with a user account, including a telephone number associated with a user account provider. The control system dials the telephone number associated with the user account provider and transmits selected portions of the information associated with the user account to the user account provider to obtain access to the user account. The control system accesses the memory and generates an electronic mail message including the voice message.
A technical advantage of the present invention is that voice messages may be retrieved from a remote location without placing a telephone call to the answering machine. Another technical advantage is that commands may be sent to the answering machine from a remote location without placing a telephone call to the answering machine.